Recently, services and functions of a display apparatus are gradually diversifying. In addition, there is an increasing demand for a display apparatus capable of being connected to an adjacent display apparatus in a wired and/or wireless manner at an exhibition or a performing place.
Multi-vision refers to a complex displaying method for displaying a single content by using a plurality of display apparatuses. In case of a large-scale image or moving image having high resolution, such image may be displayed in a multi-vision method which uses a plurality of display apparatuses rather than a single display apparatus having a limit on a screen size.
However, when configuring a multi-vision system, a user is inconveniently forced to manually arrange respective display apparatuses or connect a cable between the display apparatuses.
Therefore, a need exists for a display apparatus which splits a content displayed in a display apparatus into a plurality of content split screens and transmits a part of the content split screens to other slave display apparatus to correspond to an arrangement of the slave display apparatus which approaches and comes into contact with the display apparatus, and a method for displaying a screen thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.